Was Blind But Now I See
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: He got what he deserved: His Sight. Slight Fax not anything to get excited over. implied Figgy
1. Chapter 1

It's back.

That weird voice...

It keeps saying...

It keeps telling me...

I can be the leader, but I don't want to.

I love Max, I don't want to kill her.

_You don't have to kill her Iggy._

Ah, You're back.

_You want your precious Max? Then get rid of Fang! _

Fang's my best friend...I couldn't...

_Max will never love the blind kid, so all you have to do is let me take over for a minute._

What are you going to do?

_You want Max right?_

Yes.

_Then just shut up and let me work._

* * *

It was pitch black outside and very quiet, Iggy walked over to Fang, bending down towards the boy. "Are you sure?" Iggy asked aloud. 

"Yes I'm very sure."

If any of the flock were awake they'd think Iggy was crazy because he was talking to himself. "Time to test this new power." he whispered.

He softly put his hands on Fangs head, he felt the boy twitch under him, but he didn't wake up. A blue light emmitted from Iggy's hands, Fang groaned and opened his eyes. "Ig? What are you doing?"

"Taking what should be mine." he answered.

"What are you talking about?" Fang said backing away.

"Take his voice! Quickly!"

No one heard Fang's scream.

* * *

"Everyone wake up!" Max yelled. 

Nudge groaned and turned onto her back, "5 more minutes?"

"Get up Nudgy-pie!"

Nudge sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Nudge can you get Fang please? He's usually not this hard to wake up." she muttered the last part.

"'Kay!"

Nudge got up to find her brother, "Fang!"

She walked around the side of the cave and bumped into to someone. She saw the back of someones head, she recognized the dark hair as Fang's. "There you are!"

"Come on Fang, Iggy probably started breakfast already and I'm really hungry! I don't want Gazzy eating everything like he did last time! Come on! Fang?"

Fang slowly turned around, Nudge gasped at what she saw. His dark eyes now a very light gray-blue. "F...Fang?"

Tears streaked his face, he looked so scared, that was more emotion he'd shown in years. "Fang...Umm...Let's go to Max."

She grabbed his hand and led him back to the flock. Everyone seemed to be happy about something. "Max!-"

"Nudge! Iggy got his sight back!" Max said happily.

Gazzy was talking with Iggy, who had a huge smile on his face.

Angel seemed troubled by something and kept looking at Iggy.

"That's great..."Nudge said looking at Fang.

"I thought you'd be more excited..." Max said.

"Max...It's Fang."

Max raised an eyebrow, "What about Fang?"

Nudge walked him over to the flock, and heard Max gasp. "Fang?"

Angel looked up at Max and Fang with tears in her eyes but said nothing. Gazzy didn't notice what was going on because Iggy had all of his attention.

"Fang...Say something...Talk Fang! TALK!!! SAY SOMETHING!" Max yelled.

This caught Gazzy's attention.

"Please Fang...Please..."

More tears ran down Fangs face.

"He can't..." Angel whispered.

"What?"

"He can't talk."

Iggy looked at Fang and smiled, he got what he deserved: His sight.

* * *

**Wow that was a very...Evil one. It's one-shot that leaves many questions unanswered and a lot of things hanging in the air. I might make it a story...I don't know.**


	2. Chapter 2

"See Fang," Iggy said that night. "I took your sight, and your voice, because **I **deserve Max." he said stroking Fang's cheek.

Fang's eyebrow's furrowed in anger and he stepped back.

"Oh, come on now Fangy, be a good sport about this!" Iggy laughed.

Faang ket out a noise that sounded a little like a growl and turned around. He stuck his hand out and felt along the cave walls trying to find a spot to sit. Iggy followed him and helped him sit down, he looked at Fang's now light blue eyes and shook his head. "I really messed you up huh?"

Fang looked at Iggy with tears in his eyes.

Iggy looked genuinely shocked, "Fang...Are...Are you crying?" he asked.

Fang turned his head.

Iggy turned Fang around to face him, "Look Fang, this isn't permanent. I just wanted to know what it was like to see..." he said.

* * *

I finally got the truth out! 

The voice kept making me say all those mean things to Fang, I don't like saying those things to him...

I don't like seeing him cry.

But I have to do this...For Max...For us.

* * *

Really short I know! But I'm at my dad job and I'm not supposed to be doing this right now so...be happy! 


End file.
